Rio De Janeiro High
by Nebula Descendant Of Chaos
Summary: Hey guys, this is a fun story and you know, read and find out. No birds. All humans and all fun stuff. Oh and dont forget to review on this... Characters from the Advent. Rio are back!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. here is my third story on rio. and to tell you guys the truth, blind sighted is still going but its hard to come up with plots so i took my time to this. enjoy!**

* * *

**Jewel`s POV:**

Well, the first things people think of high school are: teen pregnancies, heartbreaks, prison records, and other countless crap that I could go all day.

But hell I`m not one of them.

I'm still virgin and am very proud of it.

Just like my sisters.

Anyways, my name is Jewel Santos.

I am the sister of the school`s female football captain; Sapphire Santos.

The school`s math and karate champion; Mary Jane Santos.

And finally, to complete the 'Terrible Trios'… I am the school`s track and field champion.

So now that you my sisters, let`s get back to the story at hand, shall we?

Good…

Anyways, high school is one of the best times of my life.

It is also the worst at some circumstances.

Like what we (as in the whole 'Terrible Trios') have to do for three certain someone.

_Pffh, how troublesome…_

* * *

Flashback:

I was walking out of my previous class which was Science.

It was fun?

Yeah, I guess…

Was it boring?

HELL YEAH!

I can`t believe we have to study about the female anatomy and I was the one turned into an example.

One day, Mrs. Alectro will get a piece of my mind!

I was the class` laughing stock for the whole time until I gave them my infamous death glare.

Now, I was walking to the cafeteria to meet with my friends and sisters.

On my way, I saw Nigel Uno (school`s number one playboy and man-whore) hitting on a slut in the lockers so I did a quick decision and pulled my cap on and walked with the students to acquire maximum stealthiest level and to get to the cafeteria faster.

When I arrived, my fat red headed friend, Pedro, who was wearing shaggy clothes and beats, making him look like a dj.

"HEY JEWEL!"

I walked to them, and saw everyone was here.

Pedro, Nico, Rafael, Eva, Sapphire, and Mary Jane were all here sitting around, talking, laughing and stuff.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

I was then greeted by "Sup sis!", "Was hangin`" and etc…

When I sat down, the first things I realize was; Rafael grins from ear to ear, Eva glaring at him, Sapphire and M.J playing poker with bets and Nico and Pedro composing a new rap song.

"So… I heard you got the class` attention. What happened?" Sapphire said deviously.

"Yeah, I heard that too. C`mon tell us!" M.j nagged.

"Yeah, Jewel. Tell us!" The rest of the gang started chanting.

"FINE! Whatever it has to take to shut your yaps up!" I screamed at them furiously making the flinch and finally shutting them up.

They were looking at me eagerly, but I wasn't the only one doing some confession.

"But…" I started.

"But?" All of them chanted slowly.

"All of you would go next after I finish." I said.

A couple of "oh fine", "whatever", "ugh, alright" was given to me as their replies for confirmation.

So then I told them what happened in science class and how I wanna pound the teacher to death and etc…

After I finished, Rafael announced that he and Eva had finally lost their virginity from each other and us, the 'Terrible Trios', threw him disgusted looks with the combination of a bunch of 'ewws' while the duo rappers congratulated them.

When we finished, the noisy cafeteria slowly turned into a quieter one.

We started heading to our next class which was English (for me), math (Sapphire and M.J), P.E (Rafael and Eva), and Music (Nico and Pedro).

Before we even got passed the cafeteria doors, we were abruptly blocked by Block-head aka Nigel Uno and his minions who had sadistic smiles glued to their crappy faces.

"Well, well, well. Look what we found here boys." He said pointing at us.

We gritted our teeth at him, wanting to rip them all apart.

"Ain`t she a beauty boss?" One of his minions said.

"Yes, she is quite actually. And feisty too. I like it." He said licking his scarred, revolting mouth.

They were all slowly advancing towards the all of us, if it weren`t for principal Tulio, who came and saved the day and our asses.

"Ms. Jewel. Ms. Sapphire. Ms. Mary Jane. My office. Now!" He commanded.

Then he turned to Nigel and his gang, "Mr. Nigel, to your class. NOW!" he also commanded and he and the rest of his gang ran faster than a speeding bullet, just to avoid principal Tulio`s wrath.

When they were gone, Rafael, Eva, Pedro and Nico were already gone out of sight.

He turned to us with his serious face and said while walking away towards his office, "C`mon girls. I want to tell you three something."

We followed his to his office and when we got there, told us to sit on the three stool chairs.

"Now girls. The reason I had called the three of you here is bec-" but my knuckled-headed sisters interrupted him.

"Sir, are we in any trouble?" They asked in unison then glared at each other, after that, they both stick out their tongues at each other.

_Yeah, real mature guys._

"No, I had called you three today is because we are having three exchanged students from two countries. Each one consists of the highest I.Q. marks in the planet. Don't worry, this three are cousins. Obviously, two are in the same country while the other not. What I want you girls to do are to show them around and give them a little tour." Mr. Tulio said at the matter-of-a-fact tone.

"uh, it's a pleasure sir. But why us?" I asked.

"well you three are the school`s top students. So why not?" He said smiling.

"Wait… aren`t you gonna tell us who this people are?" M.J asked.

"There`s no need. They`ll be here tomorrow morning." He replied smiling again.

We stood us and said together, "Thank you sir."

Then he replied, "Don't mention it. Now off you all go to your classes. Oh and if your teachers asked where were you three, tell them you were discussing things, Ok?"

"Yes sir."

Then we were out…

After school, we went home with friends and talked some stuff while we`re at it.

Now standing in front of my house (which is by the way`s a mansion), we all departed and went inside.

Mom greeted us when we came in and saw dad in the living room watching the TV.

"So… how`s school today?" Mom asked.

"It's great mom. We were just assigned to give three exchanged top grading students a tour around the school." Sapphire said enthusiastically.

"Really? That's great!" Mom said giving us a group (death) hug.

"Honey! Did you hear that?" Mom yelled to dad who was engrossed to the TV.

"Of course honey. Congrats girls." Dad said.

Then mom turned back to us, "Ok, get changed. Dinner`s almost ready."

And then we were off faster than a lightning strike.

End of flashback:

* * *

Now that`s what clearly happened this morning.

I admit that it`s a real pleasure being assigned to guide somebody who`s intellectual skills exceeds everyone, but coming from the principal is like becoming the preside of whole Brazil.

But it`s just that i`m quite nervous to whoever it was gonna be but my parents us that everything would be alright.

* * *

**and pls leave a review on what you think and what i need to add.**

**bye...**


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note:

**_Yo guys, this is an authors note._**

**_ya already know that his story is not yet finish is because i had just moved back to my country: Philippines._**

**_and my compter or destop, whatever you call it, is still needing some formating so i can open it cuz i somehow and idioticall forgot the password._**

**_Yep... my loyal decipl- i mean readers, i, your ever so loyal Nebula Descendant Of Chaos, has somehow forgot and could not regain that much of memory, for the password that i could have been doing this._**

**_Furthure more, school has been pressing me down and that i have an exam next week._**

**_so... FUCK U MADA-FUCKIN, COCK SUCKING, DILDO JACKING, SLUT FUCK SCHOOOLLLL!_**

**_I feel like crying in the corner animatically with anime waterfall tears and all._**

**_so till we meet again my loyal serva- i mean readers...(which will be i think after the exams or in christmass which will be most like a multiple chapter) GOODBYE TO U ALL AND GOD BLESS U WORLD(literary ;P)._**


End file.
